


Little Fall of Rain

by Fukurodanni



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, hanahaki disease au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14937099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fukurodanni/pseuds/Fukurodanni
Summary: Nothing is sadder than having a garden grow inside of you, especially one you can’t see.As Queen Bee, Chloe fully expected to be the center of attention. She never thought someone would be the center of hers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hanahaki AU! It was time I got back into the game. Hopefully you guys enjoy.

Being a vigilante in the streets of Paris has it’s perks. Ask Chloe Bourgeois and she’ll tell you the first and most important perk is that Ladybug considers Queen Bee her friend!

Maybe Ladybug won’t use that particular word for their alliance, but Chloe isn’t one to focus on details.

Another perk is that if any civilians find you perched on their rooftop or near a window, they’ll offer you delicacies as a form of gratitude. Chloe isn’t one to say no to praise. She eagerly awaits any civilian interaction; she takes selfies with them, answers questions as if she’s being interviewed, helps them with their mundane tasks, all in the hopes she’ll get postitive feedback. After all, she can’t be ranked below Chat or Rena. That would be ridiculous.

As Queen Bee, Chloe has had to change her attitude. She has to appear humble, courageous, selfless, and of course giving. After the whole Wasp fiasco, Queen Bee wants to make Ladybug proud and if that means completely changing her attitude while on patrol so be it.

As Chloe Bourgeois, well...she’s happy to report no one would ever suspect her of being as sweet or charismatic as Queen Bee. She’s still as ruthless as ever. Just because she’s Paris’s newest super heroine doesn’t mean people can walk all over her. She has to maintain some level of normalcy. It would be too weird if Chloe all of a sudden became nice to her classmates. They have to earn her kindness, which no one has yet to do besides Sabrina and maybe Lila. After all, the enemy of my enemy, is my friend.

Chloe sits on the edge of another random building. Another day, another patrol. Hawkmoth hardly attacks anymore, Chloe suspects it’s because his plans are foiled much quicker now, as compared to before, since Paris has 4 superheroes roaming the streets. Hawkmoth is planning something big, Chloe can feel it, but that’s a problem for another day. Right now, Chloe is more concerned with her homework assignments she has yet to complete. She’s not Marinette, she can’t just show up late to class tomorrow and expect everything to be okay. Unlike her classmates, Chloe is a pubic figure and her actions reflect on her father. Not that she cares what her classmates think of her.

Speaking of her father, he asked her to attend a gala he’s hosting later that evening. How dull. As much as this particular night’s patrol was boring her, the gala would be worse. She’s been to so many of these shows they all mesh together and lack originality. Nothing’s more fun than mingling with thirty year olds, sipping on champagne and criticizing each other on their latest scandals. Paris’s finest.

Chloe lifted her arm, checking her watch. Ladybug said no cellphones allowed on patrol, something about risking it falling and someone tracing it back to them. Chloe didn’t particularly pay attention, Rena was showing her the latest article on Alya’s Ladyblog highlighting the new superheroines. Speaking of which, she needed to persuade Alya to make a sidebar tab for Queen Bee. Maybe if she promises an exclusive interview Alya would be more open to the idea.

6:49PM

Almost time to head home. Chloe stood, stretching her limbs preparing for flight.

“Queen Bee?” Chloe froze. She didn’t think he was home. Well, it’s not like she doesn’t have time to spare. After all, she’s known for being fashionably late.

”Evening,” she greeted. Usually when she paid attention to her admirers, their level of adoration rose significantly. She loved seeing them when she first lays eyes on them, it was if she brought stars into their eyes. Not that it was any different from her daily life, but she preferred this over the envious stares she normally received.

Using her most dazzling smile, Chloe flipped her hair, greeting him with’s a friendly wave only to find him struggling on tying his tie. Typical.

”Hey Queenie, mind helping me out a bit here?”

Chloe pouted.

”What? You can’t tie a tie?” She shrugged walking towards his open window, slipping in. “Why not wear a clip on then?”

“Clip on’s are frowned upon in high society,” He smiled. “Come on, you’re a hero. Help me.”

She sighed, walking towards Nathaniel. He has his eyes closed, smug smile in place almost as if he knew she would help him without a fight.

Typical Nathaniel Kurtzberg. 

Chloe Bourgeois and Nathaniel Kurtzberg aren’t friends. He barely tolerates her as a classmate. They aren’t necessarily on friendly terms, but he would rather avoid her than be on the receiving end of her rath.

Queen Bee and Nathaniel Kurtzberg are very good friends. Chloe would never admit it, but Nathaniel probably knows her better than Sabrina at this point. At this point, Queen Bee doesn’t have to pretend to be heroic in front of him. 

Their unlikely friendship all began when Chloe accidentally flew into his studio after a failed flying attempt. Pollen tried to help her focus, but Chloe hadn’t taken the wind into account, so Queen Bee flew ungracefully towards a building with an open window. She crash landed inside the dark room, scraping her arms before landing on a paint splattered tarp. When the room stopped spinning, she finally noticed she wasn’t alone. 

Once they got over the whole “you’re Queen Bee!” introduction, their unlikely friendship bloomed. She often stopped by on her night patrols hoping he would distract her from sitting alone on a building hoping time would go faster. Despite Pollen’s insistence that it’s not safe to spend so much time with a classmate, she began to look forward to their night visits.

Nathaniel was different from her usual friend. Sabrina was nice, but that girl did everything Chloe asked. Despite her best efforts, Nathaniel wasn’t that easily persuaded. He mocked her, especially after the admitted the real reason why she first flew into his studio, he joked with her, and even gave her advice when she asked for it. 

“There, now you look ready to give a lecture. Any special occasion for all this?” She asked. He looked really nice. His black suit was pressed, green tie perfectly accentuated his eyes, hair was styled, and paint splatter was no where to be seen. This wasn’t the Nathaniel she knew.

”I got invited to the Mayor’s gala tonight.” He ran his fingers through his hair, moving his part from side to side. “I have to fit in.”

”Your hair looks fine. Stop rustling it,” Chloe scoffed. “Besides, those people won’t even notice. They’ll be too drunk off champagne or trying to get into each other’s pants to even spare a glance.” Great. Nathaniel was subjected to attend her father’s gala.

”You’re right. Wait, how would you know?”

”You think Paris hasn’t invited their favorite super hero to attend?” She smiled. 

“Guess you’re right,” he began adjusting his cuff links. “They actually invited me because I have a piece on display.“

”Oh? Which one?” Chloe started looking around, trying to find an empty spot on his studio’s walls. Nathaniel was talented enough to sell his art at high prices and he had more than enough art to fill a museum.

“You haven’t seen it. I did it last night,” he laughed.

”Still procrastinating Kurtzberg?”

”I resent that,” he carefully sat down on a stool. “No, the piece I was originally going to display wasn’t right. So I started a new series.”

Nathaniel continued vaguely rambling, while Chloe looked down at her watch again casually.

7:01

He was going to be late. If this was such a big deal to him as she thought, he should arrive at a decent time.

”What time does your big night begin anyway?” She smiled. Hopefully he realizes he can’t get away with being late to his first gala.

”Around 7:30, don’t worry I have plenty of—“ Nathaniel suddenly shot up. “I need to go!” He frantically ran out of his studio towards what Chloe assumes is his bedroom. 

Nathaniel runs back in, giving himself one last look before rushing towards Chloe. He encloses her in his arms, holding her tightly before breaking apart smiling.

”Thanks for tying my tie. Maybe I’ll see you tonight?”

”Yeah, doubt it. I’m still on patrol, but good luck.” Nathaniel beams at Chloe. He waves goodbye and out the door he goes.

Chloe instinctively misses the warmth his hug provided. He’s never engaged in close contact. How odd.

Shaking her head, she heads towards the window. She has to get ready for the gala as well. 

Bracing herself, she throws herself out of the studio noting she feels more fluttering than usual.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We made it to the gala.  
> We also made it to a key part of the story at the end.  
> I’d apologize for any mischaracterizations of them, but I’m writing it to fit the story. Mean Chloe will show up soon, don’t worry.  
> Oh! And so will Marinette and our favorite cat. All in due time.  
> Enjoy.

Pollen floated lazily around Chloe’s room. Chloe ignored Pollen’s buzzing, choosing to sit around instead of taking the elevator down. She couldn’t begin to explain why she felt apprehensive to attend a gala. Perhaps because she knows someone besides her father was attending. Not even Adrian has been forced to attend.

“I thought you would be happy to have someone to talk to,” Pollen spoke.

Chloe lifted her head, shrugging.

“Nathaniel doesn’t like me. Besides, I can’t blow my cover. What if he recognizes me?”

“Nathaniel will probably be busy trying to impress other patrons, he’ll be glad to see a familiar face,” Pollen smiled. “Even if it is just you.”

“Maybe. Either way, the faster I get down there, the faster I can come back.” Chloe stood, snapping a quick picture, before heading out of her room. Pollen flew right beside her, entering the elevator.

* * *

 

Pollen stared at her partner checking out her nail polish. Chloe’s been acting different ever since she realized Nathaniel would be attending the Mayor’s gala. The kawami had no idea what changed, but Chloe dimmed. It was as if the blonde had something on her mind.

The elevator bell dinged, opening it’s doors to the lobby.

Chloe opened her bag for Pollen to slip into.

* * *

 

Walking into the ballroom, there was an onslaught of people’s hands to shake. She felt like a celebrity, which to be fair she kind of is. Chloe breezed through her introductions, small talks, and politely moved from one to the other. Once she spotted her father, she excused herself from present company to go see him.

“ _Hopefully he’ll let me leave early,_ ” she thought.

Chloe greeted her father and his guests, some form of diplomats from some city she doesn’t care to remember, hoping to appease his desire for her to stay and mingle.

Once she finally got the ok from her dad to leave, she decided to give the gala a quick run through in case anyone tries to ask her about it.

She noticed the art had a common theme; Paris’s superheroes. In several paintings she could see they were inspired by Ladybug or Chat. Some even attempted sculptures of the wreckage the two caused in their battle for peace. She definitely needed to talk to her dad about acquiring the Ladybug pieces for the hotel.

Chloe continued her walk, eventually finding a group of people crowding around some artist and his painting. From her viewpoint she couldn’t see the picture, much less the artist.

Huffing Chloe elbowed her way through the crowd, scowling at anyone who tried to block her way.

There on the wall, she saw herself. Well, not Chloe Bourgeois.

“It’s Queen Bee...” she whispered.

“Yeah! Isn’t it cool? I love Ladybug and Chat Noir, but it’s nice seeing something not red and black you know?” The lady next to her explained.

“Yeah...Queen Bee is better than that cat anyway.”

“Totally. Her attitude and ability totally deserves more recognition.”

“I’ve only been saying that since she first came out,” Chloe agreed. “What are we gathering for anyway?”

“Oh! The artist has been answering questions about his piece,” the stranger smiled. “Between you and me, I’m here only because it really sounds like he’s friends with her. Like personal level friends.”

“Is he now?” It can’t be. Nathaniel did not just paint her. He couldn’t have.

Chloe continued shoving her way through hoping to see her redheaded friend. He stood at the side, eagerly explaining to anyone who would listen about his inspiration and how it came to be.

She thought she knew he was talented, and yet right now she really understood how talented he is. He captured her likeness inexplicably. Queen Bee is sitting on the rooftop, hands clasped around her knees. She’s looking off into the distance, loose hair moved by the wind. She looks kind of sad, Queen Bee’s blue eyes seeming glossier than normal, but with a small smile gracing her lips. Nathaniel even faintly painted the honeycomb design her suit was covered in. Everything about the painting was done with such care and adoration, she felt something tugging inside her.

“Wow,” Chloe sighed.

Before Nathaniel could see her, she pushed herself into the crowd. Chloe couldn’t bring herself to face him, not right then at least. Something was different about seeing him paint her like that. It almost looks intimate, like no one else but him could see her like that. She didn’t realize she even looked sad when she was sitting there.

Why was she sad? She didn’t feel sad. She felt great! She was Queen Bee! Best friends with Ladybug and kicks akumatized butt.

“Wait, go back. I want to see how we look,” Pollen buzzed.

“What? Get back in there!” Chloe fumbled trying to inconspicuously shove Pollen back to her hiding spot.

“No one’s even looking, everyone is too busy looking at themselves. Come on, you never let me see myself when we’re Queen Bee.”

“That’s because of Ladybug. No camera’s rule,” Chloe pointed out.

“But not even a reflection! Come on, that kid you like really knows how to capture beauty,” Pollen stated, body fluffing up in aggravation.

“Kid I like? What is that supposed t—“ Chloe slammed into another person, easily making her stumble and take a few steps back.

“Excuse m—“

“Watch where you’re go— oh! Nathaniel, it’s you,” Chloe deflated.

“Hey Chloe, I should’ve known you’d be here,” Nathaniel smiled.

“Course I would. My dad made me come.”

Nathaniel nodded. He still looked good.

Shaking her head Chloe tried to remove that thought from her mind.

“I saw you’re painting.”

Nathaniel gazed at her, cheeks tinting a reddish hue.

“Oh, y-you saw it?”

“Not bad for an amateur,” Chloe smirked.

“Better than what you’d make,” He snapped. “Now, if you’ll excuse me.”

“Wait,” she heard herself say before she knew what she was asking him to stay for. “I need to get a good look at you. It’s not everyday you trade those hideous purple pants for something so stylish.”

“Come on. They’re not hideous,” he laughed. It’s as if all the sound faded when she heard him. What is happening? “You look nice too.”

Chloe donned a white off the shoulder maxi dress with a slit above the knee. She suddenly felt her face heat up.

“You act like I don’t usually,” she laughed nervously. “Anyway, heard a rumor you’re besties with Queenie.” Chloe could feel Pollen buzz around in her bag.

“She’s not my best friend,” he smiled. “She’s...I don’t know it’s as if...” Chloe stares as her classmate go on and on about how he admires and looks up to someone as selfless as Queen Bee. His blue eyes sparkle as he raves about their encounters. He speaks so amicably about her, as if he really believes they’re friends.

They are friends.

Well...not Chloe and Nathaniel.

There aren’t many times Chloe wishes she could be open about her role as Queen Bee. Pollen has instilled the whole “if the world knows who she is, her enemies might target the ones she loves” speech into her.

Sure, it would be easier if they were the same person. After all Chloe likes giving interviews. She likes the photo ops. She especially loves the attention. All of which she can get as Chloe Bourgeois.

But right now, Queen Bee is the one Nathaniel is gushing about.

It was frustrating.

“Honestly, she’s a really good friend,” Nathaniel ends his speech.

“Friend,” Chloe repeated. That word stung. Why?

“Yeah, well I’ll see you later Chloe. Nice talking to you.” Nathaniel bid her goodnight, and left.

Chloe stared at his retreating back, seeing him mingle amongst the other artists like he belongs there.

Pollen somehow escapes Chloe’s bag and is buzzing around.

Chloe can’t explain what she feels. It’s an odd feeling. Not something she’s experienced before.

It’s getting a bit hard to breathe, as if something is caught in her throat.

Clearing her throat, Chloe shakes her head and makes her way back to her suite.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. We going to ignore season 2. Not much mind you! But some points I wanna forget. Like Chloe completely pulling a Tony Stark and letting everyone know she’s Queen Bee for example. I adore her, but no! Also, I don’t know how y’all feel about Lila Rossi, but I don’t have a problem with her. So she’s going to be in this chapter. She plays a big role in this particular chapter, and I highly doubt she will in later chapters. So if you hate her or something, then just bare with me.  
> Also! Sorry for the hiatus. I kept writing this over and over and I couldn’t find a way to write this in a way I liked.  
> So, yeah. I apologize, but we maintaining positive energy!  
> We finally making progress, so enough rambling. Please, enjoy.

Friend. It’s closer than acquaintance, but didn’t make Chloe feel any better.

What did she want to label their relationship? Good friends at least, but why didn’t that make her feel any better either.

“Cause you want him to call you his girlfriend,” Pollen interjected.

Chloe frowned.

“More like he wishes he could call me such,” Chloe laid on her bed. Pollen continued floating aimlessly around, waiting for Chloe to get ready for school.

It’s been a weird week so far. Nothing has really happened. Chloe’s life didn’t all of a sudden spiral out of control, nor did anyone realize she was Queen Bee or she has a bee in her purse at all times. No. It was weird because Chloe was starting to feel something for her friend.

She hadn’t avoided him. Well, not as Chloe Bourgeois. Chloe was still a force to be reckoned with at school. Especially after the success of her father’s gala the week prior. Every media outlet scoured the guest list, trying to find an insight into the elusive gala. Her father made sure not to invite the press inside the gala, as a way to build up the suspense before they transfer the pieces into a studio for exhibition. Due to the lack of inside sources, the media has been hounding her and other guests for inside scoops or a hint as to what the exhibit will showcase. Chloe, the ever great public speaker, refused to say anything other than what was posted on the official website’s press release.

However as Queen Bee, she has been avoiding Nathaniel for almost a week now...

* * *

 

“I’m going to be featured in the exhibit! Can you believe it! This is the chance I’ve been waiting for! Oh I wish you could’ve seen me last night,” the redhead rambled.

Chloe knew it was only a matter of time until he received the recognition he deserves,

“What did you paint Mr. Artist?” She asked. Perhaps she could finally ask him why her out of everyone. Sure, she was the only real option, besides Ladybug, but there had to be more to it. Didn’t there? Did she even want the answer?

“Oh, you know. I can’t really say...” Chloe notices a red blush tinting his cheeks. “It’s supposed to be a secret.”

“I won’t say anything. I’m good at keeping secrets.” Queen Bee walked towards him. Flustered Nathaniel was something she never thought she would get to see. Much less enjoy seeing. It was a very becoming look for him.

He quickly ducked out of her way, rummaging through a drawer. Shrugging Queen Bee chose to stare at his paintings some more. While she does see them often, at least twice a week, they never fail to amaze her. He truly is talented.

“Here.” He shoves a sheet of paper towards her. Glancing at it, Chloe sees its a promotional flyer for the exhibit. “You can see it with everyone else tomorrow.”

“You’re no fun Kurtzberg.”

“Sorry Queenie, rules are rules.” As he started to laugh, Chloe’s buzzer went off signaling a distress. Hawkmoth really needed to schedule these akuma attacks at a reasonable hour.

Sighing, Queen Bee tucked the paper in her pocket, heading towards the window.

“I tried to give you a chance to explain yourself Kurtzberg,” Queen Bee stretched her arms over her head bracing herself to throw herself out of the window.

“What’s that supposed to-“

“I already saw your painting,” Looking back, Chloe managed to see Nathaniel’s smile fall. Without letting him get a word in, Queen Bee threw herself out of the window laughing.

* * *

 

That was the last time they hung out. By pure coincidence Hawkmoth had been sending akumas to attack almost every night while she was out on patrol.

“Maybe you should go see him tonight.” Chloe sat up, looking at her kwami.

“Maybe I don’t want to,” she fired back.

“You’re miserable. Just face it, you like him. What’s wrong with it?”

“Oh theres a lot of things wrong with it, first of-“

“No honey, there isn’t. You could do a lot worse. Plus, you deserve a little break. Just go and have fun with him. Don’t think about whatever emotion you’re trying to repress,” Pollen suggested.

“I am not suppressing anything.”

“And I’m not a bee,” Pollen floated towards Chloe, ready to transform.

* * *

“Lila.” Chloe sat down besides her Italian classmate. Said student closed her compact mirror, turning to face Chloe.

“Ah, Mrs. Bourgeois, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Oh you know, just here to pay my good friend a visit.”

“Friend? Bold of you to say.”

“The enemy of my enemy is my friend.” Both girls turned slightly to see Marinette talking amicably to Alya.

“Honestly, what did I do to have her be Adrian’s confidant? I’m prettier and smarter than that...pigtailed brat.”

Chloe hummed in agreement.

“I don’t see what your mom sees in her, she’s a fashion catastrophe. I doubt she even knows designers.”

“Don’t remind me,” Chloe sneered. “Although, I have to begrudgingly admit she did help me go on a trip with my mom to the states.”

“Ew. What an awfully Marinette thing of her to do. Give up her dream so you can live yours. I assume you’re forever in her debt?” Lila smirked.

“Don’t be ridiculous. If anything, she owes me. Regardless, I have to give credit where credit is due.” Chloe couldn’t let her classmates know she really appreciated what Marinette had done for her. It wouldn’t be on brand.

“As much as I love hating on Marinette, I highly doubt you traded Sabrina for me, so let’s cut to the chase. What do you want?”

“I need information about Nathaniel.”

Lila’s eyes widened, cheshire smile blooming on her face.

“Oooh, does Mrs. Bourgeois have a-“ Chloe covered her mouth with her hand. Lila’s smile never fading.

“Shut up!” Chloe removed her hand from the offending girl’s face. Lila inched closer, silently begging for Chloe to explain herself.

“I wanted to know what Queen Bee means to him.”

At that Lila physically deflated. Pouting, Lila turned her chair facing forward.

“He likes her, it’s almost as if he knows her. But he’s like that with everyone. Ladybug, Chat, Rena. He doesn’t really talk to me about her, or any of them since I don’t really like any of them. Especially Ladybug or that Volpina wannabe.” Lila continued looking at her cuticles, obviously bored of their conversation. “Although, when he invites me over to his house to work on our projects, anyone can tell who his favorite hero is.”

Invites her over? Lila has been in his home? Wait. As far as Chloe can remember, all of Nathaniel’s work is either landscapes or still life. Then again, she’s never gone father than his studio. Hm.

“What do you mean?”

Shrugging, Lila hummed.

“I mean that his room is filled with-“

“What are you doing in my seat?” Chloe jumped, instinctively reaching for her bag to transform. Once she gathered she wasn’t in immediate danger, she glared at the newcomer.

“Geez, Kurtzberg give a girl a warning,” Chloe scoffed. Nathaniel shrugged, gently placing his sketchbook in front of Chloe. Motioning for her to move aside.

“No, seriously. Lila?” Nathaniel looked at his classmate for an answer.

“You’re not my only friend Nathaniel,” Lila leaned closer to Chloe to give her a brief hug. “But if you really want to know, I asked her to keep me company until you or someone else showed up. It’s rather lonely in the back.”

Nathaniel rolled his eyes.

Before he could say more, Chloe stood bidding goodbye to Lila and Nathaniel, making her way back to her seat.

* * *

The rest of the week was spent like the first. Every night Queen Bee would make her way towards Nathaniel’s home in hopes of finding the “room” Lila described, but every time she would land on his rooftop, Hawkmoth decided to akumatize another and she would have to save the day.

In her civilian life, Chloe began sitting next to Lila in the mornings. Both chatted and kept each other company while their classmates tricked in. When Sabrina asked about their newfound friendship, Chloe would shrug and say Lila was the only interesting person in the room besides Adrien. Sabrina then joined Chloe in the back, studying or copying her notes into Chloe’s journal while the two new friends chatted and waited for the artist.

However, as Pollen pointed out, Chloe chose to sit in the back in order to talk with Nathaniel. 

“You miss him cause you like him,” Pollen teased.

“Shut it you.”

* * *

As much as Chloe wished to repress her emotions towards anything, she had to admit the red headed artist was giving her warm feelings. Nice feelings. Feelings she thought she had reserved solely for Adrien. 

They were starting to become a problem.

Because of Nathaniel, Chloe missed prime mocking privileges when Marinette accidentally knocked over a table, spilling all of it’s contents on her hideous outfit. It just so happened that Nathaniel chose that particular moment to laugh at something Lila said to him.

It was odd, the minute he laughed Chloe found herself wanting to hear only his laugh and wanting more of it.

And because of him, no one put that pigtailed brat in her place. Chloe blames no one but herself.

The next incident was when Marinette tried to not-so-subtlety ask Adrien out on a date. That was a disaster. She’s never seen Marinette so flustered. It was painful to watch. Truly, truly painful. Even Sabrina cringed. It started when Adrien asked Nino if he knew any cool places they could hang out at that wasn’t one of their usual spots. Then of course Alya, being the best wingman, included herself in the conversation by asking Marinette. Everything should’ve been perfect. Alya set Marinette up for success. But in the typical Marinette manner, Marinette became some awkward stuttering mess the minute Adrien’s green eyes were on her.

But of course, Nathaniel chose that moment to stretch his arms over his head. Chloe just happened to follow his movement, seeing a sliver of the redhead’s abdomen, and Chloe felt like she short circuited. Sabrina had to nudge her in order to bring her back to the conversation and laugh with Lila.

* * *

“Nathan, you seem down. What’s wrong? Forgot your favorite shade of blue at home?” Lila laughed.

Nathaniel sat down to Lila’s right, greeting Chloe with a small wave, rubbing his eyes.

“No, I always have it within reach.”

“Spit it out Kurtzberg. You’re not usually this dull,” Chloe interjected.

“It’s just, I haven’t seen QB in a while.”

“Oh right, she usually visits you. What she just stopped?” Lila asked, faintly interested in copying Sabrina’s homework.

Chloe tensed. QB didn’t mean who she thought it did, right?

“Yeah, I mean she doesn’t owe me anything but she usually visited at least twice a week. Now it’s week two and no sign of her.” He opened his sketchbook, continuing an illustration for his comic strip.

“Maybe you did something to make her mad,” Lila suggested.

“No he didn’t,” Chloe sighed.

Both Lila and Nathaniel turned to look at her, one eyebrow raised.

“Uh, well there has been a rise in akuma attacks these past two weeks,” Chloe laughed. “Maybe she’s busy?”

“Right.” Nathaniel said in disbelief. “No, you’re right. I just miss her is all.”

Warmth burst in Chloe’s chest.

He missed her.

He wanted to see her.

His mood was dampened by his lack of Chloe.

Chloe stared at him as Lila continued talking to him lightheartedly.

They laughed and Chloe swore she saw stars in his eyes.

Chloe began shaking her head to herself in hopes of making the warmth disappear.

She couldn’t.

* * *

“Why are we going to Nathanial’s this late? I’m exhausted.”

Chloe had asked Pollen to transform around midnight for a quick mission.

“Trust me, okay?”

“Only if you’ll admit you like him.”

Chloe smiled.

“Let’s go. The sooner we leave, the sooner you can sleep.” Pollen transformed, taking note Chloe didn’t deny her allegation.

Queen Bee flew towards a familiar building. She reached the infamous window, gently pushing it open.

She jumped in softly, placing a jar of honey on his desk. Hopefully he’s as smart as she believes him to be and he’ll realize who it’s from.

As Queen Bee flew back out towards her own suite, she thought perhaps having a crush on the redhead wasn’t so bad. As long as no one would find out, she can ride this crush out for as long as she needed to.

Chloe will get over Nathaniel and everything will go right back to normal.

Chloe just wished she wasn’t coming down with something, her throat has become a little raspy. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. It’s been a while. MY BAD. Roast me in the comment section. I deserve it. But hey! I didn’t abandon it so...let’s see what happens now.  
> Oh this whole thing is from Pollen’s POV, till the very end.

Pollen stared at her friend.

From a distance, everything seemed fine. There weren’t any notable signs.

Chloe continued living her life unapologetically. Mornings she would flutter around Chloe who was busy getting ready. As time went on Pollen noticed Chloe would take a little longer picking out the perfect outfit and even began brushing her hair more times than usual. Experimenting with new makeup techniques as well as changing her signature eyeshadow to better coordinate with her outfit. Once satisfied, she would open her bag for Pollen to fly inside.

One brief elevator ride later, Chloe would begin her walk to class with Sabrina.

Pollen never tried to understand what Sabrina rambled on about. Usually it involved a project or a new series she started. Chloe entertained the conversation, although Pollen is pretty sure Chloe has no idea what Sabrina is talking about either.

Once in class, Chloe would make her way towards the back to sit with the loud girl.

Pollen could follow their conversation more; it usually revolved some fashion trend on the rise or what the Ladybug miraculous user was up to. Never anything deeper or remotely relevant to their studies.

Unbeknownst to Chloe, Pollen knew who possessed each of her miraculous friends. What a coincidence that most of the users were in Chloe’s class. Too bad their users didn’t get along with Chloe. Pollen especially missed hanging out with Trixx. She always had the most interesting stories.

Once a certain redhead walks in, Chloe would perk up. Now, Chloe’s conversations with the redhead did hold substance, and it was obvious to both Pollen and the loud girl that Chloe put more effort into holding his attention.

Once school let out, Chloe and Pollen would make it home, transform into Queen Bee and fly out into Paris to begin their patrol.

It was painfully obvious Chloe wanted to visit the redhead as Queen Bee, but Hawkmoth would always attack just as she hyped herself to see him.

Some nights, after a long battle, she would fly by his window to see him hard at work, then leave.

It wasn’t until one night, he caught her, that they started hanging out again. Pollen relished in the fact that Chloe let her guard down when she was with him. She would laugh and poke fun at him. He in turn would ask her for her opinion on his latest piece, genuine interest in her evident in his tone. They were having as much fun as a super heroine could have with a bystander.

* * *

 

It should’ve stayed harmless.

And it was, until Chloe’s cough lasted longer than a month.

“There’s something caught in my throat, but it just won’t come out.” Chloe would complain.

Pollen tried not to think too much about it, after all chronic coughs were a thing.

When they transformed, Pollen would find herself in the artist’s room. Queen Bee would lounge around with the artist almost every night, even on nights she didn’t have patrol to justify her transforming. They mostly talked about their day, joked at each other’s expense and even just sat comfortably in silence together.

Pollen was proud of Chloe’s advancements. As Queen Bee she would flirt boldly, succeeding in making the redhead flush. Chloe had accepted she had a crush on the kid, which made it was easy for Pollen to convince her to spend more time with him and earn his affections. After all, with Pollen on her side, everyone was sure to fall in love with her.

As days continued to pass by, something went wrong.

One morning Chloe woke up, beginning her routine as normal until she started coughing. Normally this isn’t a problem, as of late Chloe always had a minute or two of coughing before going back to normal. However, when Pollen heard Chloe fall to her knees and drag herself in front of the toilet, hacking into the bowl, she knew something was wrong.

Pollen tried to help her friend in any way she could. Bringing her water, rubbing her back, holding her hair, but Chloe continued coughing.

Minutes passed and the cough persisted. Pollen could see the tears in the corner of her friend’s eyes. Pollen considered phoning for the staff to come help, terrified she might lose Chloe, when Chloe’s cough began to lessen. Gasping for air, the blonde thanked her for the water, drinking it entirely.

After a few minutes of gathering her breath, she straightened up and began her routine.

Chloe tried to make conversation, lighten the mood after that painful morning, but Pollen was distracted.

She had seen this before. She had lived through this. She lost someone to this.

It had been years since...

Suddenly all the symptoms Pollen had ignored, were pointing in one direction.

A cough that just would not go away, despite regular doctor’s visits and prescriptions.

At night, sometimes she would strain herself to breathe in her sleep.

And now...

Something was definitely wrong.

While Chloe chalked it up to being a seasonal illness, promising to visit the doctor later today, Pollen knew modern medicine couldn’t do anything.

Inside Chloe’s purse, Pollen began thinking.

Was she always this pale? Where did the dark circles under her eyes come from? Her hair was losing it’s shine.

Pollen didn’t want to alarm her, but she also didn’t want to believe the reason behind her illness was...that.

Something was wrong.

Pollen didn’t want to be right.

She continued to observe her friend, noting her breathing gets a little more strained. Especially when she laughs at something the artist says.

* * *

 

Chloe woke up gasping, eyes tearing up from the strain her body was causing her.

“Chloe?” Pollen floated closer to the blonde, worry in her eyes.

Heaving, Chloe cleared her throat harshly. Shaking her head, she turned to look at her kawami.

“Sorry Pollen, I guess I’m sicker than I thought I was.”

“Chloe. We have to visit Master Fu.”

“I’m sorry, who?”

“Master Wang Fu. He’s the one who kept us kawami’s safe.” Pollen rubbed her arms together nervously.

“And why would I go see him?” Chloe frowned. This is the first time she’s heard of a keeper.

“I know why your cough hasn’t gone away.”

Chloe looked at Pollen confused.

“Okay, and what’s the diagnosis?” Pollen avoided looking at her. Chloe rolled her eyes, “well?”

“Hanahaki.”

Chloe furrowed her brows.


End file.
